A Christmas of Reminiscence
by Generation-A
Summary: Rein watched as Hayate pulled out a package from under her coat and placed it on the ground. Upon closer inspection, it was a present. A present addressed to an important family member whom they would never forget. Pre-StS. -Hayate & Rein family centric-


**A Christmas of Reminiscence**

By: Kasumi H.

--

_You Gave Our Family A Beginning_

_But Know That You Will Always Be A Part of The Family Too_

_--_

Rein does not know the specific details. She never asked about it either. There was just something about the atmosphere in the Yagami family on Christmas Day that spoke of gratitude, kindness, and…sadness. For the past few years, it was the latter emotion that prevented the youngest member of the family from voicing out her queries. Questions that asked of _why _and _did something happen_? She wanted to know. But she was afraid. Afraid she would drag out what she believed to have been a painful time in her family.

"_Rein, ready to go?"_

But for every year on this day since she was born, Hayate would always bring her to one special place. It was a small isolated cliff in a city called Uminari on the 97th non-management planet—Earth.

"_Yes!" _

The two of them, Mistress and Unison Device, would always trek through the snow and make their way uphill. Rein was more used to flying in her smaller form, but considering she was on a planet where magic was thought to exist only in fiction, walking around in a form that resembled a normal 9 year old child was the logical decision.

The path uphill was not long, but neither was it short. The steepness was something to be considered with the snow covered ground. Hayate would always take hold of Rein's hand as they walked, careful not to slip and fall.

To anyone who saw them, they were the image of two very close sisters.

"_We're here." _

Hayate would never fail to smile as she looked down at Rein as they reached the top. Rein would smile back, but that did not mean the younger of the two did not notice the shadow of sadness behind her Mistress's smile.

Still, she did not ask the reason. _Could not _ask the reason.

Rein allowed her eyes to glance out and beyond the cliff that oversaw Uminari City. Everything looked so peaceful. Calm. Quiet.

Yet there was something different about this Christmas compared with the past few that she has spent with Hayate. At the sound of shuffling noises, the younger one's attention was directed back at her Mistress. She watched as Hayate pulled out a package from under her coat and placed it on the ground, at the centre of the area they were standing in.

Upon closer inspection, a red ribbon was wrapped around the package, and there was a small tag billowing in the cold wind.

It was a present.

To be more accurate, a Christmas present.

"…_Hayate-chan. Who is that for?"_

Hayate smiled gently at her before replying.

"_It's for the person you're named after… Reinforce." _

Rein's eyes widened at the revelation. But before she could make a sound, her Mistress spoke.

"_Does Rein know why we come here every year on this day?" _

Silently, the girl addressed shook her head.

Seeing the reply, Hayate's line of sight travelled upwards to the sky.

"_Today was the day Reinforce returned to the sky… For my sake."_

Silence enveloped the both of them briefly. Only the howling of the wind were heard by the two. Rein didn't know what to say. She knew about the happenings regarding Hayate's past. About her family's past. Yet, she has never met the Reinforce she was named after, nor does she know how she looked like. In fact, she knew very little of the one who gave her life to protect Hayate and the Guardian Knights.

But one thing was for sure. The first Reinforce was an important member of the Yagami family. If she were still here, Rein knew without a doubt, that Reinforce would've been a very kind older sister.

For some reason, at that thought, the Unison Device suddenly felt overwhelmed by emotions. Tears began stinging her eyes before she realized it.

A worried gaze directed its attention at Rein.

"_Rein… You're crying."_

Through blurred vision, the younger girl could make out the sheepish smile on Hayate's face. Rein made an effort to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her coat when Hayate ruffled her hair as an adult usually would do to a child.

"_Vita would laugh and call you a crybaby if she caught you crying."_

Despite it all, Rein found herself chuckling and agreeing with what was said.

After wiping away her tears, both of them looked back at the present sitting atop of the snow covered ground.

"_Hayate-chan didn't leave a present behind last year… Why this year?" _

Hayate smiled mysteriously.

"_I finally managed to find something to give to Reinforce."_

Rein looked up, both questioningly and expectantly.

But in a move that surprised her, Hayate winked and said the following words that made absolutely no sense to her.

"_Don't worry, the package won't be here tomorrow."_

Without another word, Hayate held out her hand for Rein to take. It was time to head back. The younger girl was curious as to what her Mistress meant by the previous statement, but decided that for now, it was okay that she didn't know. She would find out someday.

As they walked down the path on which they came, Rein came to a realization. It was not right to call the emotion that hung around the Yagami family at this time of the year to be sadness. Because sadness carried a negative connotation. Instead, it would be better known as nostalgia or reminiscence. Reminiscing of a past that will never be again, but never forgetting the one who made the present and future possible.

The one who gave a beginning to the Yagami family.

The one who gave them the ability to spend countless Christmases together.

The one who would live on in the hearts of all those who knew her.

The one known as—_The Wind of Blessing, Reinforce. _

Once Hayate and Rein reached the bottom, a particularly strong wind picked up. Amazingly though, despite the current winter weather, neither felt the slightest bit cold.

On top of the hill, a tag continued to billow in the wind. There, written in clear, neat handwriting, were words that not only carried information of whom the present was addressed to, but also of strong feelings most people took for granted.

_To my dearest family member – Reinforce_

_ From Yagami Hayate_

**--A Christmas of Reminiscence END--**

* * *

**Author's Note: **It is still the 25th over where I am, so I guess this means I made it in time for this to be a Christmas fic? Before I start rambling about anything else, let me first go over a bit about this fic. The timeline is pre-Strikers, set some time when Rein was still quite young and not yet entirely knowledgeable regarding the Yagami family's past.

Inspiration came by a certain Yagami Family MAD made by leoheart1686 on YT. Those who have already seen it should recognize immediately which one I am talking about. Please **DO NOT** ask me for the link. If you know me, you'd know where to search.

I was also indirectly inspired by Fifty Sentences by FlamesToAshes (posted here on ffnet). Go check it out if you haven't already, the writer is awesome. =D The sentences relating to Hayate prompted me to write something Hayate-related. Which is quite funny since I was told some of those sentences were a reference to one of my own fics.

Anyway, here's a shout out to V, En, and all the other awesome writers, readers, and reviewers in the MSLN section!

Merry Xmas!

And of course, make me happy by leaving a review? Please? I'd really, really appreciate it! It is fuel to keep me writing. XD

-Kasumi


End file.
